Cosplaying Sebastian
by DreamingDeity
Summary: When Grell loses a bet to Ronald, he has to pretend to be Sebastian Michaelis. What happens when Grell tries to be Ciel's butler? Nothing but trouble for his part.


**My first Kuroshitsuji story~! :D Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. (Simple as that. XD)**

* * *

><p>Grell sighed as he looked at himself at the mirror. He was dressed up in black trousers, a tailcoat, a vest, with the Phantomhive Crest on his shirt cuffs and tie; he had a wig that was an exact replica of Sebastian's hair and he had put on contacts to match the demon's ruby red eyes.<p>

"Ah~ I can just fall in love with myself~!" He said, tilting his head to the right to admire himself. He stared at himself, taking in every detail of his body, trying to spot any difference between him and the demonic butler. Actually, he was just staring at, well, 'Sebastian Michaelis.' I couldn't blame him though; Michaelis has one hell of a body. Anyway, after a few more minutes, he skipped off to the Phantomhive Manor, hoping he got there before the demon butler woke up the annoying brat.

* * *

><p>He quietly opened the doors leading to a hopefully sleeping boy and peeked around. The deities were obviously in a happy mood today; Ciel was snoring like a pig.<p>

You're probably thinking,_ 'Stop messing with us, Dream. Ciel does not snore.' _Well excuse me, I'm only here to tell you what happened. Those were Grell's thoughts!

The shinigami strided towards the thick curtains and swiftly turned around, grinning.

"Ohayou Bocchan~!" 'Sebastian' said, opening the curtains wildly. "It's time to wake up~!"

Ciel tiredly rubbed his eyes as the sunshine invaded his room. He sat up, expecting a teacup filled with Earl Grey to be present on his bedside table. He waited for his demon butler to do so. Unexpectedly, his butler merely relayed to him today's breakfast while standing.

"So... Uh... You have poached salmon with mint salad for your breakfast. Wow, I never have that! Will always-" He covered his mouth, eyes wide open. "Oops." He giggled. "Oh well," He continued, hoping the Queen's watchdog didn't notice that. "Do you want scones or... well, scones?"

Ciel raised a delicate eyebrow, suddenly forgetting his earlier complaint when he began to wonder if his butler was high or something. "Can demons go on crack?"

Grell grinned. "Scones it is then! Bye-bye~ Im going to get your scones now, okay~?" The butler continued, completely ignoring Ciel. "I accidentaly left it in the kitchen."

The young boy stared at his butler with utter disbelief. But as what 'Sebastian' said a while ago registered into his mind, he groaned as he realized what had just happened. "Sebastian, I can't believe someone managed to get in _my_ manor." He said, as if speaking to air.

Ciel sat there with a bored face and watched as the redhead skipped to the door when the doors to the Hall suddenly slammed open, bringing in the real Sebastian Michaelis storming across the room, heading to the intruder- and he was not happy.

"Oh~! Sebby-kun! Want to have fun~?" The intruder giggled. Sebastian glared at him and turned to Ciel, smiling charmingly. "Bocchan, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will ask Meirin to bring your food here while I take care of a certain... _shinigami_." He said, his voice laced with anger.

Ciel sighed. "Make sure she doesn't drop anything."

Sebastian smiled. "I'll tell her to not to." He bowed as he put his right hand over his chest, recieving a curt nod from Ciel. The butler then dragged the shinigami out of the young master's room and into the garden where he and Pluto were to give their 'hospitality'.

Soon enough, wails were heard thoughout most of the manor, leaving the servants to wonder what just happened.

"Sebby-kun~! Not my hair! I worked hard on my hair today!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Finny!" Meirin called excitedly. "I bet that was a banshee screaming! And have you seen how long their hair is?"<p>

Finny grimaced as he remembered the book Meirin asked him to read. The book was softbound, purple, and had a lot of research on the supernatural with a picture in practically every page. He had to admit, he wasn't able to sleep that night. "Y-Yeah..."

The Phantomhive maid smiled ecstaticly. "Well that scream from a while ago was about it's hair! It must be a banshee!" She gushed on. Suddenly, Meirin had an idea. She continued speaking. "Hey, want to go look at it? Let's take a picture!" Meirin said, holding up the camera the Earl gave them when they tried to take a picture of Sebastian.

Finny's eyes widened as he thought of a banshee screaming at them as they turn the corner. "Oh no, you can go alone." He meekly smiled. "I... have to tend the garden!" He improvised, feeling proud of himself for thinking fast.

"Eh?" Meirin pouted. "Okay, fine. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure to get a clear shot!" She nodded three times. "Yes, Meirin will!"

He gave her a forced smile. "Okay... have fun chasing a banshee."

And so the Phantomhive Maid sped off, forgetting to do her daily duties as a Phantomhive maid.

"GET BACK TO WORK."

"Y-y-yes, Sebastian!"

* * *

><p><strong>About Meirin... I swear there's an episode where she explores the housemanor during the Houndsworth arc. ^_^**

**And about the camera, I could have sworn it's supposed to be expensive... xD Ah well. Let's just give it to them.**

**I hope Finny and Meirin were in character. I mean, I know they're always excited and clumsy or whatever, but for this type of scene... xD Oh well.**


End file.
